Coma: A Recipe For Love
by The Cheese Queen
Summary: Harry, in a coma. Ron and Hermione, in school alone for the summer. Supressed desires, secret love. Harry could lose his memory if Ron and Hermione aren't careful! R for sex scene later to come.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a fanfic ever, so please be nice! No, I'm kidding. I don't care if you're mean, but please review because it makes me feel loved.? Maybe? But anyways, reviews would be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, ya dopes. You actually think I could make up these characters and places and ideas on my own? Well you're wrong. Yes, It's all that Rowling person's idea, except for what's actually happening in this story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry climbed down through the murky sewer pipes. He turned back to take one last look from where had just left Hermione and Ron to get help from Dumbledore. He shivered as the déjà vu came over him; yes, he had been in the Chamber of Secrets before. Only this time, it was not just Tom Riddle he was looking for. It was Voldemort himself.  
Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts had been different from all the others. Everybody in school was always nervous since the Dark Lord had risen again. After the rise of Voldemort, he had disappeared. The Ministry of Magic was looking for him constantly, but to no avail. Many people were afraid that Voldemort was somehow nearby. Even though Hogwarts was supposedly a safe place, strange things had been going on. As always, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent the year solving this mystery.  
All of the clues pointed to the Chamber of Secrets. It seemed that Voldemort was hiding out right under Dumbledore's nose, yet no one suspected a thing. So here Harry was again. As Harry wandered through the pathway, he pulled his wand out and held it ready in front of himself. He was taking no chances.  
Harry had just turned the corner when he heard a harsh voice call sharply, "Expelliarmus!". Harry's wand shot out of his hand as he jumped, extremely startled by the shout. A tall slender figure slinked out of the shadows. Voldemort clucked, "Tsk, tsk. I'd have thought the great Harry Potter would be more on his guard than that."  
It was just then that Harry realized his wand had left him. He looked stupidly down at his empty hand, and then shifted his openmouthed gaze back up to look the Dark Lord in the face. "Hmmm, alone as usual. My, you always have to be the little hero don't you?" Voldemort commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Harry was speechless. "I.I.You," he stammered, not quite knowing what he wanted to say. They stood there about ten feet from one another in silence for a time. All the while, Voldemort was smiling to himself amusedly.  
The silence was finally broken. "Whatever did you think you would accomplish by coming here? Did you think that you would defeat me somehow and then miraculously escape unscathed? Did you think that because you are the precious Boy Who Lived, that you were invincible?" Voldemort spit out angrily. "Boy, you have escaped from me before, but now I must finish what I started fifteen years ago!" He declared, his speech accompanied by a high cackle.  
Harry felt utterly helpless. He knew what was about to happen to him, but without his wand he could do nothing useful. As Voldemort raised his wand, Harry's Muggle upbringing told him only one thing. Run. Harry turned quickly on his heel and sprinted as fast as he could, listening to this primal instinct.  
He only got about three steps away when the most horrific words possible echoed across the hallway. "Avada Kedavra!" Voledmort screamed, enraged from the long years of torment this boy had caused him.  
A flash of green light filled the air as Harry's scar exploded in pain. He collapsed to his knees, clutching his forehead in agony. Voldemort had only a split second to be confused about Harry's lack of death. There was a second flash, only this time around the Dark Lord. "Nooo!" was the last thing Harry heard from Voldemort. The young wizard collapsed to the ground, out cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, here's the second chapter. It's considerably longer than the first, and maybe if I'm not last, the chapters will stay this way. I'll also try to get the next chapter up soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Just like all the other lame people besides myself on this site, I did not think these characters up. They are Rowling's little people.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed as she tucked the unconscious boy under the covers. When Hermione and Ron finally found Dumbledore, he had rushed into the Chamber of Secrets, giving them directions to send an owl to Cornelius Fudge at once. Now Harry had been taken to the infirmary by the headmaster. Ron and Hermione begged to be able to see their friend, but Madam Pomfrey would have nothing of it. In her usual bossy housewife ways, she had shoved everyone out to give the ailing boy peace and quiet.  
Suddenly Ron and Hermione burst through the door. Ron was first to speak. "I know you told us to stay out of here, but we just have to stay with Harry!" he begged, blurting out his excuse quickly.  
Madam Pomfrey let the stern look fall from her face as she sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright. Come in Mister Weasley, Miss Granger. How could I possibly have thought that I could keep you two out of here for long?"  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks. We just want to see how he's doing," she said as the two sat in chairs beside the bed.  
"I could tell you right now, but I'm going to let Dumbledore get here first. He's in a meeting with Fudge at the moment. I'm waiting until Dumbledore gets here because there happen to be some complications about Harry's condition," Madam Pomfrey explained.  
As if what she had just said was a cue, the door immediately opened and the headmaster strode in. Dumbledore had a grave look on his face. "Complications, eh? I only had time to hear the very end of your statement."  
"Yes, well. Harry's condition has some complications, and that's why I was waiting for you to get here before I told the children the whole situation," said Madam Pomfrey. "You see, Harry is in a coma. Now normally that wouldn't be so bad. But under the circumstances."  
Dumbledore cut the nurse off. "Sorry for the interruption Poppy, but I believe these two should know just what happened to Harry before you say any more," he looked over at her as Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement. Dumbledore then continued, "You see, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, when Harry was in the Chamber of Secrets, Voldemort tried to curse him. He tried to kill Harry."  
Dumbledore paused as Hermione gasped and Ron started to put a comforting hand over hers, but then felt too strange to follow through. The only bodily contact he had ever had with Hermione was a rather awkward hug at the end of fourth year when they were saying their goodbyes. As he pulled back his hand, Hermione spoke. "You mean.one of the Unforgivables? Voldemort cursed Harry with.?" As she trailed off, tears started to roll silently down Hermione's cheeks.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, Miss Granger," answered Dumbledore. "But, just as when he was an infant, the curse rebounded. It seems that through Harry's scar from the first curse, the same power of love remained. It once again protected young Mister Potter from death. But never again will Harry be able to withstand this curse. Both the powers of good and evil were neutralized this second time. If you will notice, Harry's scar no longer exists."  
Ron was dumbfounded. "So Harry really survived the death curse again? What happened to Vol.He Who Must Not Be Named?" He still was gun shy about saying the Dark Lord's name out loud.  
Dumbledore smiled. "That was also a replay of past events. As before when this curse rebounded, Voldemort was struck down," he said. Then his face fell. "But also as before, The Ministry of Magic believes that he didn't really die. We believe that he again exists as barely a spirit, the way he survived for so long before."  
Madam Pomfrey was impatient. "I would like to continue diagnosing Harry's condition, if I may, Albus."  
"Please."  
"As I said before, Mister Potter is in a coma. But his condition is actually much worse than that. You see, when Potter was cursed, his spirit and mind believed that he should be dead. They went to the brink of the next world. But when his body fought back, his whole system went into overload," she explained. "That is why he went into a coma. But the danger is, that since his mind believes it should be dead, he could lose all memory of himself when he comes to. But that is where you two come in," she said, gesturing to Hermione and Ron. "If some of his closest friends are there within a half hour of when he comes to, there is a possibility that he may be able to fully recover. But after that, all of his memories and also his personality will be lost."  
"So it is my understanding that Mister Weasley and Miss Granger would have to be available at all times if Mister Potter is to gain his memory back," Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, that is correct. But seeing as it is tomorrow that school ends, students will be going home for the summer. If these two go home, it would be endangering Harry's health."  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I see. Now I was already pondering this in my head, and I think I have a solution. How would you two like to stay at Hogwarts for the summer?"  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a minute. Then Hermione turned to the headmaster and stated, "I don't think we really have a choice. If Harry needs us to stay, then we will."  
"I agree wholeheartedly," Ron added.  
"Hmm, then I shall have to notify Cornelius, and your parents," Dumbledore commented as he got up to leave.  
Madam Pomfrey also got up. "You two are welcome to stay in here for at least another fifteen minutes. But after that, I believe Harry needs to be left alone."  
Hermione looked up at her. "Thanks. We should be gone by then."  
Madam Pomfrey swept out of the room, going back into her office to do some business. The remaining two sat in silence, just watching their 'sleeping' friend lying unmoving on the bed. He looked so peaceful like that. But both Ron and Hermione both knew what a risk he was at.  
It was a long time before Ron spoke. "Hermione?" He waited until the girl came out of her daze and looked over at him. "Do you think Harry will be alright?"  
Hermione sighed. "I don't know, Ron. But I guess all we can do is stand by and hope for the best, right?"  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But I feel so.stupid. You know, just sitting around waiting for something, anything to happen."  
"I know what you mean, and I feel the same way," Hermione said. "But I don't think anything is going to happen for a while. I mean, I think we're going to have to wait for a while before he comes out of his coma."  
Ron thought a minute. "What makes you say that?"  
"I don't know exactly. It's just a feeling I have, nothing more."  
The conversation lapsed, and the room again fell quiet. The two sat there, just watching their ailing friend, and letting their minds wander. 'So, I'll be alone in the school with Hermione this summer. That could be pretty cool,' Ron thought to himself. Unbeknownst to anybody but himself, Ron had had a huge crush on Hermione since halfway through third year. Although he had these feelings for her, he was too much of a dope to ever say anything to her about it. 'All summer, with only Hermione around.maybe I can finally get up the courage to.but what if she totally rejects me? I don't know if I could take that. After all this time of secretly loving her, I don't think I would be able to take rejection.'  
Hermione sat, thinking of Harry. 'Oh Harry, why do you always have to be the hero like that? I can't stand it every time you put yourself in danger. And now, look what has happened.' If Ron had known about Hermione's feelings for Harry, he probably would have gotten thoroughly depressed. But just as Ron's crush on Hermione, Hermione's crush on Harry remained a well kept secret. As she pined after Harry, tears again started to fall from Hermione's eyes. Ron's heart swelled for Hermione as he saw her cry. This time, he actually did take a comforting measure. He tentatively put an arm around her shoulder, not knowing quite what to expect. Hermione, in her moment of weakness, buried her face in his chest and continued to sob away. Ron's heart started to beat quickly as his adrenaline rushed. He was afraid that she would feel it. But Hermione was too distracted to notice anything. As she continued to cry, Ron put his other arm around the frail figure, wrapping her up in a comforting embrace. They remained in the same position for a long time, until Hermione suddenly got a hold of her senses. 'What am I doing in Ron's arms?' she thought. She lifted her head off of him. Ron, feeling her movement, loosened his grip around her body. "Ron, how long have we been here?" Hermione asked. A glazed look came out of Ron's eyes as he came back to reality. "What? Oh, I'm not sure. But definitely longer than fifteen minutes." "We promised Madam Pomfrey we would be out of here by now. We should go." "Yeah, you're right," replied Ron. The two stood up and Hermione wiped her eyes to rid the last remains of tears. Ron gave a weak smile, not quite sure what to say. As they shuffled out of the room, Hermione gave Harry's limp hand a little squeeze. Then as Ron went out of the doorway, she bent down and planted a small kiss on the boy's forehead. She righted herself, and stood there for a moment just looking at the boy she felt so fondly for. Ron stuck his head back in the door. "Are you coming or what?" Hermione smiled sheepishly and nodded a faint yes as she started after him out of the room. She took one last glance at the unconscious figure on the bed before disappearing from view. 


End file.
